


Caring For You

by turntechBiologist



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira loves him so much, Bros 4 Lyfe, Emetophobia, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Ryuji is sick and gosh darnit if Akira dont help, Ryuji just doesnt know that yet, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechBiologist/pseuds/turntechBiologist
Summary: Ryuji is left sick at home, and of course Akira will do anything in his power to help him.





	Caring For You

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this an entire series of oneshots of just them going about their lives until they’re dating? Who knows! I just know I luv my bois

Ryuji’s morning was, of course, hectic. He managed to somehow catch the plague in 0.2 seconds and now he regrets so much as going outside. But, he was thankful Akira decided to be gracious enough to give him a visit on a wonderful Sunday evening. Even more so as he crowds over the toilet seat, harshly gripping his stomach as he vomits harshly into the toilet bowl. His eyes tear up furiously, his achy throat burning hellishly as the acidic puke touches it. He softly whines, but relaxes once feeling Akira’s gentle pets to his back, albeit awkward. He isn’t even in the right mind to be even a little bit embarrassed, to sick and out of it to be thinking straight.

Akira is insanely queasy to puking, to the point where he can’t even /imagine/ people making those gagging noises without turning green - despite how hilarious most of the Phantom Thieves think it is, they try to stop themselves from ever doing that noise. They definitely don’t want to upset their leader. But, with how Akira is staying with him, calming him down through his vomiting, shows how much the other teen cares for him, and that thought has the faux blondes heart warming.

He whines helplessly, sluggishly falling into Akira’s arms, head tucked right into Akira’s neck to hide his pained eyes from the bright fluorescent light. He’s practically sensitive to everything as of now. He hears the soft shushing of the other, “Are you alright for now?” He asks in a low, calming voice. The words take a minute to process in the blondes head, before he makes a sound of approval, before whimpering right after at the shock of pain his tonsils go through. 

He doesn’t even have the time to process what’s happening, before theres a flushing sound and suddenly he’s back on his bed, with the blankets gathered around him and a box of tissues settled on his bedside table. 

Akira fidgets for a second before glancing over at Ryuji’s open bedroom door, no doubt looking straight at his kitchen. “I’ll be right back, okay? Just wait here.” He says, not looking for any kind of response as he strides down the hall.

Ryuji faintly hears clattering sounds and Akira’s soft curse of distress, making Ryuji’s lips quirk up in amusement, before settling right back down on his pillow. His head was swimming and his eyes were hazy, which just proves to be a continuous symptom to his dumb sickness that he no doubt caught from the bus station. He doesn’t trust the germs in that thing, practically crawling with them. 

His body wracks and tenses as he sneezes, groaning loosely at the pain that sprouts through his head. Great, so to add to it, now he’s getting a /headache/. He wouldn’t be too surprised if that shifted straight to an effin’ migraine. 

Since his best friend decided to ditch him to do god knows what in the kitchen, he flips left and right continuously on his bed, fiddling with his pillow over and over to try and get the best way to lay down, but never getting into a comfortable spot. 

He grumbles a sound akin to a curse, feeling one nostril move to clog the other, the most insanely uncomfortable feeling that he’s ever felt. 

He rubs at his crust filled eyes, not even realizing he was making small, whine like sounds until Akira’s joking, “Stop being a big baby,” Fills the room. Ryuji slaps at the air in which he thinks is the dark haired teen is, but looks more like a tiny flop of his hand before falling right on the bed again. 

“Uh, so I know you’re throat hurts but... Made you chicken soup, just the broth. Only thing you had in the kitchen for an upset stomach.” Akira mumbles. Ryuji blinks the slightest bit in surprise at how Akira knows all that stuff, but also appreciation. He sits up the slightest bit despite his head begging him to hide under the covers. At the sight of Ryuji squinting furiously, Akira settles the bowl down to pull the curtains closed and turn the fluorescent lamp on Ryuji’s desk off. Ryuji murmurs his thanks. 

As he clumsily sits up, scratching at his horrible bedhead and looking around, brain feeling as if it’s full of clouds. 

“Think you can handle this after you just puked?” Akira asks, frown playing on his lips. But, at Ryuji’s stomach growling, Akira takes that as a yes. 

Akira settles back down and grabs the soup, motioning for Ryuji to take it. The faux blonde moves his head in a loose shake, making Akira raise a brow. “Too lazy ta’ move my arms. My body effin’ hurts.” He whines, making Akira blink a small bit in surprise before mulling a thought over in his head. 

He settles the bowl in his lap, dunking the spoon and gently blowing on it. Once deemed cool enough, he hovers it near the others lips, “Eat.” He says. 

Ryuji blinks once or twice in surprise, not too sure what to make of this situation, or why his best friend wants to feed him. But, as he looks up to his team leaders assertive eyes, he gives into it, opening his mouth and eating the soup.

He cringes harshly as it touches his throat, swallowing despite the shooting pain that courses throughout his throat, feeling scratchy and firey all at once. 

Akira shushes him once before offering another spoonful. Despite wanting to vehemently deny it, he opens his mouth again. And soon enough, spoonful from spoonful, the bowl is empty and Ryuji’s stomach is sated. 

“Got you some water, too.” He softly says, offering Ryuji the ice cold bottle of water, already opened up for him. Ryuji makes no reply as he swiftly kicks it back and drinks it down. The coldness of it feels like absolute heaven against his warm throat. 

He groans out a small note, settling back after he chucked about a quarter of the bottle, offering it back to Akira. Akira caps it up and settles it on the blonds bedside table. 

With his belly full and throat feeling like a nice mix of toasty and cold, he blinks lazily. “Thank you.” He mumbles out. Akira has a small smile on his face, letting the other promptly conk out, lashes fluttering and breathing deep. Akira moves to settle a blanket half on and half off of the other teen, knowing that’s how he likes it best. He shuffles the bottle of water and box of tissues closer to him. 

He sits up and walks to Ryuji’s bedroom door, looking back once more to check over the sickly teen. He has a small, thoughtful look on his face before deciding to just give in. 

 

 

Ryuji wakes to pain in his eyes, throat, chest, head, and well, pretty much everywhere. He silently thanks the great Lord’s above that he isn’t as queasy as he was earlier. 

But, as he moves to shift and grab the bottle of water that Akira so graciously gave to him earlier, and maybe a hell of a lot of meds in the mean time. But, as he tries to sit up,  
he feels something loose around his waist that soon wraps around him tighter, trying to trap him in. He jumps the slightest bit, looking back over his shoulder to see the peaceful look of one sleeping Akira Kurusu. Ryuji’s face goes soft in thought.

Seems like Ryuji won’t be the only one of the Phantom Thieves sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any suggestions for future fics that you may like to see! Critiscm is welcome! (^:


End file.
